kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Demagorah
Overview Demagorah is an alien parasite; a mutation from a bio-engineered race of massive Guardians. He has adapted to draw power from the bodies and energy of other beings. He has toothed maws on his hands and feet, which make his grasp both painful and deadly. His massive wings can bend energy and insulate his gaunt body from some damages. When unfurled, his wings also become potent offensive weapons. Origin In a distant star system there are four planets inhabited by two sentient species - the diminutive Viirons, and the massive Guardians. Ancient Viiron lore claims that both species were created by a common progenitor - the Viirons created to think, feel, and express - and the Guardians created to keep the worlds safe. But some Viirons doubt the truth of this justification. They resented the silent tending of the Guardians - their infrequent interference in many promising experiments or engineering projects. The Viirons were very clever, but in certain fields the Guardians would block their progress - keeping them limited. So with resentment in their hearts, a cabal of Viiron began to search for a way to break free from their protectors - to destroy the Guardians. Their plan came to fruition in the form of a parasitic virus tuned to the specific chemistry of the Guardians - an ailment that would break their minds and weaken their bodies. The virus was administered to one Guardian, with dramatic results! The test subject began to go mad - seeking out and attacking other Guardians. He began to feed off of them, his power and bloodlust growing as his assaults increased in frequency. Then the ancient enemy arrived - and with most of the Guardians dead or dying, it was only a matter of days for them to wipe out every Viiron on the four worlds. Now Demagorah streaks between the stars, his thirst still unsatiated. Energy System Demagorah draws power from his opponents, mostly through grappling. His extra mouths generate a nerve-deadening venom which makes it difficult for opponents to break free from their bites. After a successful bite, Demagorah continues to gain energy for several seconds, as the power is fed through his limbs towards his internal organs. Ranged Combat Demagorah's primary energy projection is a hypnotic beam he fires from his eyes. This beam locks opponents in place, and drains their ability to move or resist assault. The weapon itself does little damage, but if Demagorah can close with his opponents during the blast he can usually get them into his power. Demagorah's secondary energy projection is a pulse of energy from his wings, which may occur spontaneously when he has absorbed too much power. This is not a pleasant experience for Demagorah or any nearby opponents. Grappling Demagorah is of average strength & weight. Clinches are a prime opportunity for him to drain power from his opponents, so he is a frequent grappler. However, it is the struggle and not the victory which fuels him. This means Demagorah cannot drain energy effectively if he actually uses grappling to damage his opponents. Melee Combat Demagorah has both teeth & claws on his hands and feet - which can really tear into fleshy opponents. He can also generate bursts of compressed gasses from his hands & feet on impact - increasing damage against armored opponents. His wings can whirl about him for long-reaching physical strikes, though they have a limited effective arc. Demagorah has no particular melee defenses, so he must control the length of each engagement to maximize his power efficiency. Weakness Demagorah's ability to absorb weapon fire must be balanced with frequent releases of that energy - otherwise he risks damaging himself with his Power Transfer. It can be difficult for him to balance his need for energy with the actual combat he finds himself in, especially against opponents with varied attack techniques. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Demagorah is only semi-aware of himself and his surroundings. He can become quiet - almost docile - when there are no kaiju around for him to feed upon. But any potential food source nearby is enough to send him into a frenzy of action. *Combat Focus: Demagorah uses a lot of grapples, clinches, and wing attacks. His energy must be carefully managed. *Special Considerations: Demagorah wraps his wings around himself like a cloak. This might present transition issues when playing his normal reaction animations. Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Red Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Alien Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Male kaiju Category:Parasite